


Music

by Dreamsparkle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my idea of what could snap Spinelli out of believing he is the Jackal unable to even switch on a computer and hitting on any pretty girl within earshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

The Jackal woke up to the strains of music coming from down stairs. Beautiful music for dancing to, he thought. He rose from the bed and decided to go and investigate.

Further down the corridor, the music became more audible along with soft laughter and murmurs. He stepped softly on the stairs, carpet soft under his toes. He stopped before the landing that would make him visible.

That was Sam's voice. He leaned forward peering around the corner. The scene was so romantic, he wished he had pulled it on a dame himself. Jason had Sam pulled so close, dancing ever so slightly to the gravelly record.

He looked so happy when he was with Sam. He wasn't cold like his supposed nickname said he was. They were perfect together, so perfect. They would be even more perfect when they had their kid...

He sat down on the step with a thump. His mind felt painfully hot, like parts were shifting and grinding disgustingly into the right place. And then he remembered. He remembered what he had been forcing himself to forget because it was slowly killing him.

He was crying. His face was soaked but he couldn't stop.

"Spinelli?" The music had stopped and Jason's voice was so close. There was a question in there because Jason said a lot in very few words. Since he had been dropped back into his role of Spinelli again, that skill is once again beyond him.

"I, Spinelli, am fine, Master Stone Cold. And is indeed a present, if not necessarily needed, spare part once again..." He didn't need to say all that, why had he?

He didn't have time to question thoroughly enough because Jason grabbed Spinelli by the front of his pyjamas and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, Spinelli." Jason ground out. He was pulled away from Jason then and Sam hugged him as well. He shamefully clung back. He didn't belong in this perfect family but he really wanted to pretend. This was his oasis to protect him from the brain damage now. The Jackal no longer the solution he'd wished him to be.


End file.
